Light of hope
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Cold dead hands all over. Grabbing her to pull her down into the darkness. But she knows that hope will burn bright and her power will help save the ones she loves. Implied MarikxOcc


Me: Hey! So there was no really standard reason for this. I finished it yesterday and didn't get to post it. ^^" Sorry, it's during the Orichalcos arc and it was the night after Yami and Yugi's duel. This is loosely inspired by The power of your darkness by BlackRoseDragonCK, It is a good YamixAnzu fic. So yea, enjoy! I don't own Yugioh, just E and my characters. ^-^

* * *

Cold dead hands all over. Grabbing at her long legs and waist, trying to pull her down into eternal darkness. The hands were slowly making their way up her torso and clamped her shoulders, trying to pull her down into the abyss of black. Pain. White hot pain shot up and down her body. She screamed and everything went black...

* * *

Elecktra Merane sat up with a start. Her body and thick midnight hair was soaked with sweat. Her breath was ragged gasps. She touched the single thick streak of white on the left side of her head.

'My nightmares are getting darker every day.' Elecktra thought as she pulled herself into a ball. Soft smooth breathing sounded beside her. She looked over and smiled. Yami and Anzu slept peacefully under the blankets. The three had been separated from Jonouchi and Honda and it had been a day since Ironheart and Chris were taken by the Orichalcos. The magician pushed the blanket off of her body, and pulled on her shoes, which sat next to her cot. With one last glance in her friends' direction, she left the tent. The cool night air provided some comfort to the chills her nightmare left her with. The young girl walked aimlessly down the valley. Her shoes sounding loudly off the bare walls of the canyon. It reminded Elecktra of the home that she grew up in. Nestled in a secluded canyon outside of Cario. A pang of homesickness bubbled in the pit of her stomach as she thought more and more of her real home. Elecktra sighed as she neared the twisting river that ran though the canyon.

'What's passed has passed. I can't afford to look back, I just can't.' She argued with herself as she knelt and gazed at herself into the dark water of the stream. She had to admit she was pretty. Her skin was dark, which made her hair and eyes look even darker, mysterious. Her eyes were deep green like two jades and her hair was a mass of midnight black with purple and blue mixed within. The streak of white stood out like snow in a dark field. The black kohl around her eyes made her eyes stand out behind her black hair. Those markings were the consent reminder of what she was. She frowned and slapped the water. Elecktra sat on the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

'I could've stopped Marik...' She couldn't finish the thought without having tears form in her eyes. Flashes of Marik's duel appeared in her mind as she morned. The words that he had told her before his soul was stolen echoed in her mind.

_'Keep fighting, Elecktra. For my sake.'_ Then the light vanished from his eyes as his soul was separated from his body. Elecktra softly sobbed at the image of her dear friend's hollow shell. After she and the Pharaoh had saved him in BattleCity, Elecktra and Marik grew closer and closer, her flying to Egypt to see him and writing emails back and forth. Marik had come to America when he heard that E and the Pharaoh were dealing with something ancient.

'Pitiful girl,' A voice spoke and Elecktra's head snapped up. Around her, the night seemed to be closing in on her, growing stronger and colder by the second. Elecktra summoned her staff and held it up in defense.

"Stay back!" She hissed bravely and the voice chuckled.

'Do you really think that you have a chance against me, girl?' Elecktra saw images of her enemies that she had faced in her life. Magicians, Zireria, Yami Marik and others, all of them whispered to her. Their emotions hung in the air and the presence was so strong, it made Elecktra over whelmed.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out when she felt like knives were stabbing into her sides and back. The magician held her head as the voices grew, echoing.

/You destroyed us./

/You sent us into oblivion!/

/You deserve to die!/

"Stop it!" She cried. Her knees trembled and gave out from under her. Her hands clawed at the ground as she pulled herself to the stream, she was in too much pain to care that her hands were getting scratched up. Tears soaked her face and pain traveled up and down her body as she leaned over the stream. It was the same reflection as before. A new presence made itself known and Elecktra looked up. It was a snake with black scales and fiendish yellow eyes. Elecktra froze at the sight of the snake's eyes. It was the eye that Isis had shown her. This was the Great Leviathan.

'This is a rather pathetic sight. The great and powerful white magician has fallen victim to her own darkness.' The snake mused and Elecktra's fist clenched.

"You! Leave me! I will not let you control me again." She was a little taken back by the harshness of her voice. The snake gave her an evil grin.

'It wasn't I who took over you, Magician, it was your fear.' The image of Marik's body falling after the duel flashed her mind again and she hissed.

"Be gone!" She hissed again. The snake laughed.

'Look around you, Elecktra Merane. You're no better then any other human.' Elecktra dropped her head, but the snake lifted her chin and forced her to look at the many that she had sent into the shadows. Their emotions were hitting her like knives.

"Stop it." She whimpered in a small voice. This feeling was the same one she felt when her parents were killed. Powerless to fight back, completely and utterly helpless. The Leviathan seemed to be satisfied as he let her head drupe.

'Now you feel as they do. Bitter, Helpless to escape the pains. There isn't an escape from the darkness that is the heart, Magician.'

"That's where you're wrong!" Elecktra turned to see Yami and Anzu standing in the midst of the shadows. The spirits of Elecktra's enemies drew back at the sight of the Pharaoh. The snake hissed.

"You!" The Leviathan lunged at them and Elecktra's mind jumped into action. She snatched her staff from the ground and began to chant in Arabic. White flames began to burn around the serpent, stopping it in mid-strike. Elecktra stood tall, her hand tightly gripping her staff.

"It may seem dark, but the flame of hope will always burn bright. I am Elecktra Merane and this is my power." She slammed her staff into the ground and sent a trail of white flames at the serpent.

"Go back from where you came!" She yelled as the serpent screamed in agony. The spirits, the serpent and the darkness retreated and the night was calm again. Elecktra lowered her staff when she felt the presences vanish. Only Yami and Anzu stood, looking like they had seen a ghost. Elecktra offered a smile and trembled. Her friends were by her side instantly, keeping her from falling. She had used a lot of power to send the snake back.

"That was incredible, Elecktra." Anzu said as Yami helped Elecktra by letting her lean on him. Elecktra swallowed and smiled a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"We'd better get back to the tent." Yami said as he draped Elecktra's arm over his shoulder.

"You need to rest before we go on." Elecktra nodded and let them lead her back to the camp. Elecktra kept looking back to the stream where the Leviathan had appeared. A determined look grew on Elecktra's face.

'I wouldn't let you down Marik. I'll fight for you until the bitter end, I promise.' She thought as Yami lay her down. Sleep almost came instantly.

'Marik...'


End file.
